Alien vs Predator vs Mastercheif
by Master-General
Summary: title says it all


As Master Chief, also known as John, walked into the remolded Six Flags of 2252, after the Halo war, with Kelly he knew she would want him to ride the Batman. As they walked over he secretly tried the new armor he just got that was thin and the helmet was built in. They walked up to the ride and Kelly went to the front, but John went to the back. They went up and then it curved down and turned and then went halfway through a loop then it stopped...upside down.

He panicked and looked around, but all he saw was blood. Then from behind John he heard a long hiss. He turned and saw an alien with a long head, hunched back, no eyes, a tail, and another alien tongue with its mouth open. Then another alien with a helmet, dreadlocks, and technology all over him crashed down on the alien with two knives coming from a device on his wrist. Then Master Chief heard Kelly scream.

He activated the armor and the helmet slid around his head and he climbed over to the front to save Kelly. He was halfway there when he heard screeches so he looked up and saw predators (the ones with the mask) trying to detach the coaster from the track. Master Chief reached Kelly and pried her out just in time as the coaster went crashing down. He was falling as Kelly screamed into his ear. He flipped around and landed on his feet. He ran off of the ride as the aliens and predators were fighting each other.

He ran, but an alien just caught him in its view. He ran to a dead guard that had his legs ripped off and Master Chief grabbed a pistol from the guard. The alien ran at him, its mouth open, but it fell as Master Chief turned and shot the alien five times. Green slime, or blood, flew from where Chief had shot the alien. He grabbed another pistol and hooked them to his legs and ran to the front entrance, Kelly following right behind him.

Then a predator jumped from nowhere and tackled Chief. Kelly screamed as they rolled over and the predator was on top of him. The predator raised its wrist and then two knives popped out of a device on his wrist. It lowered its knives at Chief slowly and Chief grabbed its wrist. He tried to hold it there and struggled to hold it there. The predator pushed hard but then Master Chief flipped it off of him and twisted, his pistol in his hand and shot the helmet twice, but it didn't affect the predator. Then the predator slowly took of its helmet. Underneath was a face that was yellow with brown spots and it looked like an Elite. It roared and its mouth was seen with four claws coming from the sides of its mouth. He ran at him, but Master Chief aimed the pistol and shot three times. The predator fell only about a few feet away. Then Chief looked at the entrance, only a few meters away. It was closing fast and then Chief took Kelly and threw her through the doors and they shut. Chief was still inside when they closed.

"No," Kelly said as tears started to go down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

Then two aliens came and pulled Chief away from the gate. He squirmed and struggled to get free. Then he barely got his pistol and shot up… through the aliens head. It fell and the other let go of Chief and hissed at him. He pulled out his pistol, but a predator ran past him and tackled the alien. It took its knives and drilled it through the aliens head. The alien screamed at predator and was about to bite it when I shot it. The alien ignored it and took its tail and stabbed the predator through the chest. Its head tilted back and the tail had green slime smeared across it. Then Master Chief shot both and they fell with a puddle of green blood growing bigger around them.

He turned around and saw another alien standing over a guard with its tongue out.

"WILL THESE THINGS JUST QUIT?!?"

He pulled up both of his pistols and shot the alien. It fell with its mouth open, but on Master Chief's radar he saw there was another enemy. He turned ready to shoot, but he saw nothing. He turned on his X-ray vision and looked around and saw what he was looking for. He turned off his X-ray after he had saw that the aliens made more of themselves by their tongue biting other things. He saw that an alien snake, or an offspring, trying to get out of the guards chest. Then the snake came out of the chest, blood exploding everywhere, and Chief grabbed it. It tried to squirm free of his clutches, but it was firmly held.

"Die."

Chief squeezed it and its blood splattered against his visor. He wiped it off and ran to a corner. He peeked around and saw an alien and a predator staring at each other, both pretty well beat up. Then they ran at each other. The predator twisted around the alien and grabbed its tail and started to turn. It picked up the alien and the alien hissed at the predator as it spun. Then the alien started flying at me as the predator let go. Chief shot the alien coming at him and dodged it as it hit the floor and it didn't get up.

He turned to the predator, but it rammed into him. He flipped over, wincing in pain, after the predator rammed into him. He flipped just enough to land back on his feet and ran at the predator. The predator had an open spot on the back of his head. So Master Chief ran at it and bashed his head. Then he kicked it back and shot its chest. It fell to the ground, blood coming from the shot and the back of the head.

Master Chief ran to the south entrance and when he arrived he saw one last alien and one last predator. He shot the predator down and a pool of blood started to form. He aimed at the alien and pulled the trigger, but he was out of ammo. He ran at the alien to bash the butt of the pistol to its head, but then the alien took its tail and stabbed Chief through the heart. He dropped his pistol and cried out. Then he hit the alien in the head and it threw him away.

He slid across the floor, leaving a trail of blood. He was breathing in short and quick gasps and got up as the alien came at him. The alien hit his helmet off and he flew to the right and a pool of blood started to form. Next to him was the predator, but he saw something. The device on its wrist had the knives out. Master Chief snapped one off and limped quickly at the alien. The alien took its tail and stabbed it through his heart as he took the knife and stabbed it through the head. They seemed to stare at each other and then the tail came out of Chief and the alien fell, the knife in his head.

Chief limped out of the park. His vision started to blur, then he couldn't move. He fell to his knees and threw up blood as a puddle started to grow. He soon had trouble breathing. He flipped to his side and darkness started to come into his vision. Then he saw his dead comrades of the war. The leader was Sam. John smiled and walked to Sam.

"Welcome Home," said Sam.

Chief smiled and took his hand and walked with him. In the real world he smiled and closed his eyes. His breathing stopped. He was with the ones he once cared for and he was home. But, the Aliens and Predators were not finished. That was just the beginning. They were now on a full scale invasion to Earth. The war was beginning…

The Beginning...

review my story and tell me if there should be a second chapter please


End file.
